new direction
by Darth66
Summary: ash's life take a new direction after an incident and a betrayal, so what does he do about it, shape up, formulate a plan, get some help, and form a harem in the process. yeah nothing is easy in his life is it


**Prologue-pallet town-5 days after the incident**

Delila Ketchum, professor Oak, Gary oak, Misty waterflower, Brock stone, May maple, Max maple, dawn Berlitz, Iris, Cilan, professor juniper, Norman maple, Caroline maple, Johanna Berlitz, Paul, Tobias, Drew, Trip, Barry, Bianca (Unova)all of his Pokémon, the champions, Lorenzo and Bianca (altomare) were all standing around his grave. Nobody could believe it, he was dead (except the two that killed him)-shot twice in the chest and once in the neck-and the bullets, there was no trace of them (& since there was no exit wounds) it was pretty mysterious: it was a dark day for the earth, Ash Ketchum was dead. (The champions had arrived 2 days after the incident to be informed of what happened to the Pokémon master-he had secretly gone around and challenged the champions for their titles but after beating them he had called the champions and his friends for the revelation-even Jessie, James and meowth had learned of what happened to their favourite pass time). Ash had walked home to tell his mother the news but five minutes before he got there 3 shots could be heard from his mother when she was outside waiting for her boy's return. When she heard the shots she instantly knew it had something to do with Ash (call it mothers instinct or intuition) but by the time she had arrived the killer-in everyone's words (delila didn't even think they deserved that title)-was long gone, after inspecting the damage she picked up her child and carried him to the hospital as fast as she could manage. The next day after everyone close to him had been informed of his fate his friends started traveling to his home town (first to arrive was Brock then Misty and the last to arrive were Iris, Cilan and Bianca-his friends from Unova-) but a couple of minutes before the funeral Ash went missing though delila didn't cancel because everyone would of made the trip (no pun intended) there for no reason, so they decided to bury his coffin and place the tombstone there anyway. During the ceremony after the coffin was buried the champions told them that ash's dream had been achieved, only delila, brock, the oaks, Lorenzo and Bianca (from altomare) were listening.

After the funeral delila came home and found a box and a note attached to it addressing her saying

 _Delila I know your son is missing from his coffin and I know I should have asked but my children and I wanted to talk to you about giving him a proper send-off for all he has done for the world and my family but you were surrounded by others at the time, inside the box you will find an orb just think my name in your head and we can discuss more of this in privet_

 _Arceus_

 _P.S destroy this letter when you have finished reading it_

As soon as she had finished she threw the note into the burning fireplace, before she grabbed the orb she thought **_'I hope this works'_** then **_'Arceus'_** as soon as the thought had entered her mind she vanished along with the orb and reappeared at the hall of legendries

 **3 days later- after Delila and Arceus had their discussion-Misty pov**

 ** _"_** ** _I've done it, he's finally gone and Drew and I used the big announcement to hide our true intentions, I wonder what his announcement was? Probably something stupid like 'I've just won the Hoenn league and will accept the post in a week 'what a laugh"_** she thought to _herself_ _ **"now I have to hide the gun but where to"**_ she smirked as she thought of the perfect place **_"undella town ruins, now how do I hide the fact that I'm using that as a cover up… I'm an evil genius, I can say 'I'm going to go to unova for a few weeks to recover' and if they say they want to come with me I'll say 'I would like to go recuperate by myself but if they insist I'll take Drew"_**

 **3** **rd** **person pov**

And with that she was off to go tell the others and then get plane tickets and pack for her "recuperation session' in Unova.

 **Chapter 2**

 **5 years later- hall of origins**

Arceus & mew were outside the room ash's body was situated

 **3** **rd** **person view**

Mew _"Father why hasn't ash awoken yet?"_

Arceus _"Because even though five years ago we healed his body we cannot stop his death but his conscience is still working trying to understand what we did plus his new body for his mind is still unfinished but I'm close, I'm still working on the intelligence and wisdom increase, as well as his control"_

Mew _"Control of what?"_

 _"_ _All in due time, all in due time"_ he replied

 _"_ _Well when he awakens will you summon everyone?"_ the forever curious mew asked

 _"_ _I will"_ his tone was signalling the end of the conversation

 **Meanwhile- inside ash's conscience-Ash pov**

 _ **"**_ _ **I still don't understand why I am still alive? And I know I'm still alive from the notion of the felling of numb feet, wait did I just say something smart?"**_ I thought to myself however I didn't expect a response _ **"Yes you did and I can answer your first question as well, I kept you alive"**_ the voice replied, he sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it _**"Ok then I have a few questions, firstly who are you to have the power to keep me alive? Secondly why are you keeping me alive? Thirdly why are my questions and sophisticated? And finally did I just say more intelligent things?" "Don't you want to know who is keeping you alive?"**_ the voice in my mind telepathized _ **"Oh and that to please"**_ I added _ **"ok well to answer 2 questions with one answer I'll give you a hint to who I am, chosen one"**_ I immediately knew who it was but I decided to have a little fun (after five years alone you become very bored very quickly) so I said a name that would get a humorous result _**"lugia?"**_ Arceus huffed at his response and sighed _**"I see death has soiled your memories"**_ I immediately said _**"even though I wouldn't normally survive your rage I'm just teasing you Arceus"**_ he chuckled _**"well for that bit of humour and the fact that nobody makes jokes anymore after your death even though they don't know why I will be happy to say that your new body will be ready in two days for the meeting and don't tell anybody if they come in before the meeting and mew along with your mother already know"**_ I groaned _ **"why does mew already know?"**_ his response was unexpected _ **"Because she suggested to me that if you hadn't gone insane after the revival ceremony that you could get a new body so you could return to earth to find your killer/s and find out why they murdered you of course you won't reveal who you are and the method to find out why he/she/they killed you is through telepathy so they won't be suspicious about a random person asking why they killed their friend you shall also get the help of your champions, their Pokémon and your Pokémon and no their positions were not lost after your death and will not be lost for a while unless they decide to step down"**_ I then thought about a few things _**" well then Arceus tomorrow can you please train me to use my new body?" "Yes I believe I can help with that and you will need to come with me to the meeting as well for a few reasons but mostly to announce you as the newest member to our council and for now our time is up for I need to complete your body but don't tell anybody about your new body and one more thing I'm sure someone will be happy to talk to you again"**_ Arceus says with a mischievous tone little did ash know that outside mew and a few other (female) legendries were talking and he (Arceus)had heard their entire conversation. (Hehehe I'm evil).

 _ **Well a new story to go with my disclaimer and a stated before flames are not appreciated and will be doused with a hydro cannon and two origin pulses (for good measure), check out my profile and leave comments, reviews and just talk to me and other authors in general, we are one big fanfiction family community (unless you want to and are planning to kill any one on this website but meh) bye for now**_


End file.
